


Smile

by wintercrystal



Series: Klaine Voting Challenge [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Happy, Hugs, Klaine, Love, M/M, Sad, klaine voting challenge, slight sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/wintercrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's having a bad day, and Blaine just knows what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

 

You know those days where nothing goes right? Kurt Hummel was having one of those days. His morning had started out fine, with Blaine kissing him on the cheek before rushing off to class, but everything just went downhill from there. He had been late for class because the train had broken down, and when he finally arrived, he realised that he’d left his file containing all his assignments at home. As if that hadn't been the worst part, it started raining when he was about to go home and his umbrella chose the perfect day to spoil.

It was a horrible day.

He growled as he tried to find the right key to the apartment, a familiar pressure building behind has eyes. All he wanted to do right now was eat a pint of cheesecake ice cream and binge watch America’s Next Top Model with Blaine. He couldn’t wait for the day to be over. Finally, he flung the door open with a harsh sigh, about to kick his squishy boots off when he looked up to find Blaine dancing around their apartment, eyes closed, headphones plugged in, a wooden spoon clutched tightly in his hand and singing at the top of his lungs.

“I wanna see you smileeeeee!”

His husband was jumping around, on their _furniture_ , clad in only a pair of shorts and an apron. Kurt was rendered speechless for a moment and only snapped out of it when Blaine hopped down their coffee table, eyes opening and yelping in surprise, pulling his headphones off.

“Hey, how was your day? I got distracted while preparing dinner.” He smiled cheekily, coming up to peck him on the lips. “Oh, Honey, you’re drenched, are you alright?”

For a second he was tempted to just blurt everything out to Blaine, from how everything sucked the second he left that morning to how he felt like bursting into tears right now. But instead he just threw his arms over Blaine’s shoulders and hugged him close, feeling Blaine’s hands smooth over his back.

They stood there for what felt like hours, simply basking in each others presence, when Blaine’s soft voice broke the silence.

"Feeling better?”

Kurt nodded, placing a kiss on Blaine’s jaw; a silent _thank you for knowing me so well_ , and felt a kiss against his neck.

_I love you. I’m here if you need me._  

A smile finally formed on his lips, and he guessed that the day wasn't that bad after all, if he got to come home to his amazing husband.

They had each other, and at the end of the day, that's all that he cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> Song mentioned: Smile by R5


End file.
